etherium_forcesfandomcom-20200213-history
Calatian Confederation
The Calatian Confederation is a technocratic confederation spawned from a secessionist movement from the Procyon Expanse founded by Aerith Crawraek with the backing of local governments, shipyards, and weapons manufacturers. The Confederation consists primarily of directly Calatian-controlled space, as well as territories owned by its member states: the Wezen Tide, the Holy Accord of Deneb, and the Rigel Tribes. History End of the Crawraek Dynasty Following the Second Procyon-Imperial War, Procyon officials found that the Crawraek Dynasty, led by Ayla Crawraek and her sister Aerith Crawraek had supplied the Terran Empire with resources and supplies. Enraged, the Expanse punished the Dynasty by completely taking over the tributary and executing Ayla and Aerith: the only surviving members of House Crawraek. With the dissolution of the Crawraek Dynasty, and the seeming destruction of House Crawraek, the area that would soon become the Calatian Confederation fell to complete control by the Procyon Expanse in 38 BTP, along with the Dynasty's protectorates. Although the ruling monarch of Aludra, Imryll Shade, was appointed in a representative role for the region, the position was mostly symbolic in the Procyon-centric Expanse. In addition. During these early years, the region was subject to many rebellions and riots against the new regime. One of the largest coming from the Deneb region, however all rebellions would either meet an end at the hands of the Procyon military, or would be considered too minuscule to be of any threat. The Calatian Treasure Organization 8 years following the collapse of the Crawraek Dynasty, a Calatian entrepreneur by the name of Arcaena Venlynn founded the company known as the Calatian Treasure Organization, a trade corporation with intents to not only set up trade routes within the Expanse, but also into the close southern regions of the Terran Empire. While trade routes were denied into the still-hostile Empire, the CTO was permitted to operate "treasure voyages" into the Empire and beyond. With permits in order, the CTO commissioned shipyards in Calatia, Wezen, and Deneb to begin construction on new ship classes. The most impressive of these ships being the aptly named Treasure Ships. At more than 1000ft long, the lead ship, the Calatian Star, took the title of the largest known ship in the etherium from the Empire's Arcturus-class Windjammers. However this title would be short lived, as the Empire re-took the title 2 years later with the completion of the first and only Parliament-class City-Ship, Parliament. The Dark Ainae Unbeknownst to the Procyon Expanse, the Calatian Treasure Organization was merely a front for a shadow organization known as the Dark Ainae. In actuality, the CTO's founder and CEO, Arcaena Venlynn, was actually Aerith Crawraek in disguise, having survived her execution. While the ships being churned out by local shipyards were, in fact, merchant ships. The construction of several classes of ships were military grade and their designs allowed for them to be converted to formidable warships in only a few months. By the time of the Third Procyon-Imperial War circa 5 BTP, the CTO had a sizable merchant fleet, and had made seemingly legitimate deals with Adharan Arms Works, and Aludran Combat Automation to provide weaponry and robots for security operations, when in fact, the Dark Ainae had commissioned these companies to aid in a potential revolution. In addition, many non-Procyons from the region recruited into the Expanse military would swear loyalty to the Dark Ainae, like Calatian General Caeda Liaric, Chondrichite Admiral Kainehe Alana, and the mutant Lycan Captain Odakota. With the "mysterious" death of Imryll Shade, her Aludran hybrid daughter (born from an unknown Calatian father), Arryn Shade, took her place as representative for the region, as well as the only member of House Shade. While she was only 15 when she took the position, she had impressive diplomatic and political knowledge from her mother's teachings. However all would be for not, as her role as a representative was still largely ignored. It wasn't until a year later that she was approached by Aerith, revealing herself to be her father and offering her a place as the ruler of the new government. Arryn, frustrated at her ignored role in the Expanse, agreed. Accompanying Aerith in running the Dark Ainae. The Treaty By the time of 3 ATP, the Expanse had been heavily pushed back from the Terran Empire, and had proposed a peace treaty with their former adversary by the next year. These events frustrated the Dark Ainae, as it would allow the weakening Expanse to potentially rebuild. However even worse news would make its way to Aerith from Odakota: that the Expanse had been secretly building ironclad warships, and was going to be using them to somehow disrupt the peace treaty. With Odakota appointed by the Procyons to captain the Gargantuan, a Destruction-class Dreadnought, Aerith hoped to gather more information on the operation, as the Empire's submission to the Procyons would be disastrous to her independence movement. As the year of the treaty rolled around, the Procyon's plan was slowly pieced together. With Odakota and other ironclad captains in the northern frontier drawing the bulk of the Royal Navy from the Terran Parliament's temporary location, and one of Aludran Combat Automation's own A.O.R.A. androids running the Imperial pirate clans, Aerith could do little to prevent the Procyons from springing their trap. Hoping to at least do something, she sailed to Parliament in-disguise aboard the galleon, SS Normandie, ''arriving just before the Procyon Diplomatic and Ironclad fleets led by Evar and Boas respectively. During the battle, she fought against Procyon marines that were boarding parliament, even directly rescuing the queen from an incoming star mortar. With the battle all but won for the Empire, Aerith made her escape from the saved Parliament. During her trip to a nearby town, she came across the cruisers ''Sheer Razor ''and ''Wind Dagger, and the destroyer Revenge. Learning that they were attempting to flee back to the Expanse, she killed the highest ranking officer and stole his identity, instead sending them to Calatia, where they would later be captured by the Dark Ainae. The Aftermath In the aftermath of the Battle of Parliament, the Procyon Expanse was forced into a strict peace treaty which called for massive demilitarization of the Expanse's military, the destruction or surrender of all ironclad warships, as well as payment of war reparations. With the Expanse weakened, the Dark Ainae put their plans into action. All CTO ships were recalled to their shipyards to begin modification, and all Dark Ainae personnel were to report back to Calatia. What followed were events that couldn't have been better: massive uprisings and rebellions breaking out in the expanse from the treaty. With the Procyon navy spread thin, the disappearance of ships like the PSR Black Cloud and Gargantuan into the Calatian region were the least of the Expanse's worries. Independence In 6 ATP, the Confederation fleet left dry-dock and launched waves of attacks on Procyon military installations within the Calatian region. The garrisons, caught off guard to the rapid militarization of what was supposed to be a merchant company, were easily overrun. And within months, the Calatian region was fully under control of the Dark Ainae. With this, Arryn Shade declared the Calatian region a sovereign state by the name of the Calatian Confederation, with her as Prime Minister, and Aerith as the supreme military commander. Without the stability or attention to take back the region, the Procyon Expanse was forced to comply as more independent states like the Alopex Expanse and Cthuga Republic began popping up across their territory. With the Confederation in control of its own region again, territory was given back to the former Wezen Tide, Rigel Tribes, and Holy Accord of Deneb. Though it was this decision would eventually lead to the Confederation's undoing... Races *Calatians *Aludrans *Chondrichites *Lupids *Nephilim *Draconids *Proteans Category:Factions